puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Gate Tournaments
The following are all tournaments held by Dragon Gate. El Numero Uno 2004 The fourth and final El Numero Uno took place over the course of 25 days from March 6-April 25, 2004. This year was similar to the previous year in having eighteen initial participants and a three-round tournament format. The biggest difference was that there would be one winner of the Dragon Scramble and would not only earn entry into the tournament, but would also advance automatically into the semifinals. An addition to the year was the determination of the weakest participant of the entire league. If two had the same low score and none were victorious in the Dragon Scramble, they would compete in a match where the loser would be considered the weakest wrestler of the year as opposed to the winner of the whole tournament considered the strongest. This year was heavily marred by injuries that took place as league matches were going on. As a result, the time-frame was extended in the hopes the participants could recover. When it was determined that they would not be healed in time, changes were made in order for the tournament to proceed. * = Was Henry III Sugawara until after March 26, when he turned on Anthony W. Mori and joined Aagan Iisou under his real name. * = Ryo Saito was injured following his match on April 2. When it was determined that he would not recover in time to resume his participation, Naoki Tanizaki was chosen to fill in for him beginning April 18. Furthermore, SUWA was injured following his match on April 3. His remaining match was to have been against Saito. With both injured, it was decided their match would be canceled. This left Tanizaki, taking over for Saito, and Doi for second position, as SUWA could not compete further, resulting in a decision match. Block B Decision Match: Naoki Tanizaki defeated Second Doi (April 24 - 9:13) Dragon Scramble: Shuji Kondo defeated Anthony W. Mori, Don Fujii, Genki Horiguchi, Keni'chiro Arai, Milano Collection AT, Second Doi, TARU, Takuya Sugawara, YOSSINO, and "brother" YASSHI (April 25 - 15:20) Maximum Weakest determination Match: Don Fujii defeated "brother" YASSHI (April 25 - 9:40) Rey De Parejas 2004 The second and final Rey De Parejas took place over the course of 20 days from October 3-November 8, 2004. This year featured three teams single block format and was contested for the inagural Open The Triangle Gate Championship wich was created following the Toryumon split to replace the UWA World Trios Championship. Touru Owashi was originally in the tournament but Shuji Kondo repalced him. During the tournament Magnum was replaced by Ryo Saito. Final M2K (K-ness, Masaaki Mochizuki and Susumu Yokosuka), Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito) and Italian Connection (Milano Collection AT, Anthony W. Mori and YOSSINO) were tied with 6 points and it was done a three way elimination match and the winners would face Aagan Iisou (Shuji Kondo, Takuya Sugawara and "brother" YASSHI) in the finals. Italian Connection defeated Do FIXER and Final M2K to face Aagan Iisou at the finals. Notes 1. Originally the match ended in a no contest the match was restarted and ended in a double countout. 2. The match didn't happen. One Night Ten Man Tag Tournament The One Night Ten Man Tag Tournament was a 10 man single-elimination tournament to determine the strongest 10 man tag team in that night. Open The Brave Gate Championship Tournament On March 13 2005 Dragon Gate held a single-elimination tournament in the Dragon Gate The Brave Gate Tour 2005; which involved seven wrestlers from Dragon Gate and one from Kaientai Dojo. The seven wrestlers from Dragon Gate were Daniel Mishima, Genki Horiguchi, K-ness, Naoki Tanizaki, Naruki Doi, Super Shisa and YOSSINO and from Kaientai Dojo was PSYCHO. The winner was Naruki Doi and he became the inaugural Open The Brave Gate Champion. King of Gate 2005 The first King of Gate tournament took place over the course of five days from December 23-25, 2005. Virtually every member of the Dragon Gate roster participated, so a select few were given byes into the second round. Open The Brave Gate Championship League Through out February 18 to March 19 2006, Dragon Gate held a Round-Robin tournament, with all matches with a 20 minutes time limit, to determine the Open The Brave Gate Champion after the title being vacated after Dragon Kid second defense ending in a No Contest. I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship Tournament Before the Open The Twin Gate Championship, the primary tag team championship was the I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On August 6, 2006 in the Gate Of Adventure - Day 4, Dragon Gate held a one night 8-man single elimination tournament to crown their first I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. Don Fujii replaced Magnum TOKYO in the finals for an unknown reason. Open The Triangle Gate Championship League Trough out August 11 to August 20 in the Gate Of Adventure 2006 - Days 5 to 12, Dragon Gate held a Round-Robin tournament to decide the new Open The Triangle Gate Champions after the titles being vacated due to CIMA, Yoshino and Kishiwada losing a title defense to Muscle Outlaw'z Naruki Doi, Gamma and Naoki Tanizaki by disqualification on the Aggressive Gate tour and also for Yoshino and Kishiwada defected to Muscle Outlaw'z before the match. Category:Tournaments Category:Dragon Gate Tournaments